


wake up, it’s sunny out

by glosslipped



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, I’m sorry, chuulip - Freeform, it was something i’ve had on my mind, others are subtly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 01:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glosslipped/pseuds/glosslipped
Summary: jungeun likes to sleep in on warm days. jiwoo always wakes her up.





	wake up, it’s sunny out

jungeun felt the the dip in her bed and a hand slip into her hair to gently coax her out of bed, running through the small knots to be found through. against her better judgement, she decided to ignore the wake up call and try to fall back into the peaceful nap she had been enjoying. 

“jungeun...” a honey voice called out, catching her interest but not enough for her to leave the comfort of her covers and the warm hold her bed offered her.

“ _kim jungeun._..” again. a warning hidden behind the sweetness. still, sleep sounded better than facing reality.

“jungeun, i know you’re awake.” caught.

“okay, okay, i’m up.” lifting her head from the comforts of her pillows without bothering to open her eyes, a hand went to her hair to comb out the other side that had been stuffed into the pillows, a slight frown formed onto her lips.

a giggle echoed through her quiet room as jungeun lifted her body from the warmth of her bed, arms slithering to wrap around her torso as a cheek pressed against hers gently, already knowing who the culprit was.

“you promised that we’d go out on a date today!”

“i did no such thing.”

“i have the text receipts.”

“... huh.”

“jungie!”

“and why can’t we just stay in bed all day and watch movies?”

finally opening her eyes to look at the female next to her, she could feel the smile already forming on her lips at how cute she looked, batting her eyelashes and pushing out her bottom lip to coerce the blonde to get out of bed.

“please?”

“but it’s nice and warm out today! the sun is shining!”

“you’re my sun, jiwoo. you’re the only thing I need to see to know it’s bright out.”

“flattery won’t help you here.” 

a chuckle. “i’m telling the truth. and you’re blushing anyways.”

jiwoo pulled away, clapping her hands over her rosy cheeks as she playfully glared at jungeun from the left side of the bed. “am not.” she whined, causing the blonde to hide a smile as she leaned over to gently tug jiwoo into her lap. “are so. why do you hide it from me? it’s my favorite thing to tease you, just a little.” 

noticing the way the other female squirmed in her lap, she pressed a gentle kiss to her temple and nuzzled her face into her neck. yeah, she was all she needed. jiwoo was the one constant that always managed to make her smile, reminding her that she was the one who lit up her world. who warmed her icy heart, who made her day better just by smiling and reassuring her.

jiwoo was the sun and jungeun orbited around her.

“... okay.”

“okay?”

“we’ll stay in today. but! tomorrow you’re taking me out and we’re going on the best date you’ve ever had!”

“every date i’ve had with you is the best.” 

“ **shut** —!”

“i’m just telling you the truth!”

“you dork!” 

“only for you.”

jungeun could only smile as she noticed the blush deepen on jiwoo’s cheeks, pressing a kiss to soothe her. closing her eyes, she took a deep breathe as she felt her heartbeat start to pick up in her chest, suddenly feeling nervous as she spoke up.

“i love you, jiwoo.”

silence.

“jiwoo..?”

suddenly scared to open her eyes, she tightened her grip on the girl in her lap, hiding her face in the warmth of jiwoo’s hoodie.

“... please say it back.”

 _she hated the way her voice trembled._  

“i can’t.”

“why not? just once, please.”

_what did she have to do to just hear it once?_

“jungeun, you have to open your eyes first.”

“... i’m scared.”

 _please don't make me._  

“you have to face it, y’know.”

jungeun could feel the tears start to form in her eyes, her body starting to shake as she gripped the bedsheets.

“not yet.” 

 _i don't want to._  

“now, jungie...”

“please—”

 _just let me enjoy this for a little while longer... even if it's fake._  

“wake up.”

jungeun jolted awake, her bed empty and her body still curled into her sheets. cold and empty. as usual. lifting her fingers to her face to wipe at the corner of her eyes, she scoffed as she wiped away the tears that had already fallen, shaking her head at herself. 

“idiot...”

there was a knock at her front door, causing her to jump and rush out of her bed, cursing herself for not even looking decent as she ran her hands haphazardly through her hair to make it look decent as she rushed to her door.

“i’m coming, i’m coming—” she yelled as the person began to knock continuously, getting on jungeun’s nerves as she unlocked her door, yanking it open to glare at said person. 

“good morning, jungeun!” she barely heard before she was being tackled into a hug by her best friend, letting out a squeak of surprise as she tried to find balance, not wanting to fall right on her ass with double the weight she was.

“jiwoo... i just woke up, give me a sec.”

“nope, nope! you promised!” 

she practically froze hearing those words, pulling away from the girl’s hold to wrap her arms around herself, suddenly wanting distance away from everyone and to just crawl back into her bed.

“promised... what?”

“to help me pick out outfits date for my date with jinsoul!” 

a defeated laugh.

“oh right. you guys have been dating for like, a year now? why do you still worry about what you wear, she likes you no matter what you wear.” 

“i still want to look cute for her.”

a faint ‘and what about me...’ as jiwoo tossed her bag of clothes into jungeun’s couch, unzipping it and gathering the clothes she had picked out to wear.

“what was that?”

“you’re a fool in love.”

a giggle from jiwoo as she held up one of jungeun’s favorite dresses on her, twirling around with it as she shot one of her brightest smiles at the blonde, reminding her that it was probably sunny and warm outside. but yet, jungeun felt... so cold.

“you will be too! one day! if you would just let me set you up—” 

a raise of her hand and the shake of her head. “ah-ah. we aren’t gonna argue over this again. i’m happy.”

_as long as i have you in my life, i’m happy._

a pout momentarily painted itself on jiwoo’s lips before it turned back into a smile, deciding to leave the argument for another day. 

“i think you should wear that dress. jinsoul will love it.”

“you’re right! will you help me do my makeup?”

“of course, anything for you.” 

_and i mean anything._

**Author's Note:**

> i’m so sorry but i’ve been thinking about this for ages... i really do want a happy chuulip au i promise!!! i also haven’t written anything in a long time so this is extremely simple.. i hope you enjoyed :D


End file.
